


When mishaps turn into miracles

by earlsmokey



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some magic happening in the background, Some swear words as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlsmokey/pseuds/earlsmokey
Summary: Lee Keonhee is a known dumbass, so it's not really that unusual for him to make even the most patient of all fume with rage. What does come as a surprise, though, is that he's given a box of donuts by his good friend – Dongmyeong – after he actually fails to be a decent friend. The problem is... Dongmyeong is known for baking pastries that have certain supernatural properties to them.What happens when a sceptic has to endure a magic interference in his love life, you ask? Mishaps and miracles, for sure!BGM: lauv – paris in the rain





	When mishaps turn into miracles

**Author's Note:**

> This work is actually a prequel to a bigger one that I'm currently translating but I figured it would be kinda extra to make a series consisting of only two works, especially since it would have to share the name of the main fic. So... Here's the disclaimer about it :D

Keonhee leaves his house early in the morning. Sun lazes about, gently brushing the hilltops. In such a bright light they seem like toys, so small that he could probably grab them and stuff them into the pocket of his short windbreaker. Cool morning breeze gets tangled in his messy hair. He could style it, of course, but who cares? He already closed the door and, besides, the person he's rushing to will accept him no matter what.

He's going on a date.

Normal people arrange dates in the evening but Keonhee is not exactly normal. To be fair, nor is his lover or they would already break up over one of their usual childish fights (while trying to decide on a single ice-cream flavor, for example). One of their mutual friends once described them as “weird in the most delicious way”. All of this excites Keonhee so much that he trips over his own foot and almost comes crashing headfirst into his own fence. Miraculously avoiding the collision, he can't help but chuckle to himself, grabbing his bicycle, that was resting against the fence before that, by the handlebars.

The road ahead of him isn't even that long but Keonhee is worried. He loathes the thought of being late. Perhaps, it's for that exact reason that he barely manages to get the shackle of the lock into the loop and drops his keys twice before finally locking the gate. This whole performance only takes a few minutes but for Keonhee they seem like an eternity of battling with his own shaky and sweaty hands. God, is he excited!

When he gets to the place they are supposed to meet at, his lover is already there. He is crouching and obviously trying to get the attention of a puppy across the street. He cycles between making various noises and gestures and seemingly ends up scaring the poor thing rather than attracting it… He looks like a puppy, himself. Too cute to handle.

Keonhee stops a good ten meters away from him and continues on foot, wheeling the bike by the handlebars. Hwanwoong has his tunnel vision on: he only sees the puppy and a tiny bit of the world surrounding it. He sadly and hilariously stays completely oblivious to the fact that Keonhee has arrived. Lee presses down on a small lever on the handlebar and… The bicycle bell rings loud enough to wake up the whole street. The puppy immediately takes off and disappears behind a slightly open gate. A rooster lets out a plangent cry somewhere nearby. Yeo gets up on his feet, remaining just as cute and just as tiny, but the expression on his face is sour.

– You. Scared. The doggie! – with each word he gets closer and closer. Step by step. Keonhee already knows whats going to happen so he opens his arms just in time to catch Hwanwoong in an embrace.

How did the love of his life turn out to be a guy? Well, Keonhee could say he doesn't know but that would be a lie. He knows for sure that his own stupidity and a certain pair of skillful hands is to blame for that.

***

Dongmyeong doesn't hold grudges. He isn't even an angry person, really. He just gives back whatever comes his way and remembers everything about everyone. Some people get annoyed at him for that, some envy his integrity, but Keonhee just learns how to handle that trait of his over the years. There's no use in bickering anyways – they have known each other for ages.

The only time Lee angers his donsaeng gets burnt into his memory almost instantly and is probably fated to remain there forever. Firstly, Myeong is incredibly funny and cute when he is all vexed out. Secondly, it was at that moment that Keonhee realized that everything happening around them all these years hasn'tt been some kind of a stupid joke or a meme that had gone too far. Well, it is more of a “during that night” than “at that moment” but the keynote remained the same.

Son Donmyeong was most definitely a goddamn cupid with fancy cupcakes and donuts instead of golden arrows.

Keonhee never believed in the power of those tiny little things. Well, it's evident that magic is all around them. Heck, his own father cuts paper and does woodwork with his fingertips, but what can a single pastry do?! Lee had seen Dongmyeong baking over a thousand times, probably, but never did he notice a single thing that stood out to him. Outsiders, on the other hand, kept droning at him about the magic properties of the baked good that he could accommodate on the palm of his hand, the baked good he could finish in two bites. Absurd, isn't it? Dongmyeong’s bakery was still red hot, though. People flocked in from all of the surrounding villages, hoping to get a single muffin, carefully wrapped in thin, crinkly paper. Keonhee didn't believe these muffins would do anything. The same exact people later came back with their newly found love in its full bloom and thanked Dongmyeong passionately, but Keonhee still couldn't believe it.

Turns out, it's way harder to ignore anything when it just… jumps out at you. That was exactly what happened, though. Once, while they were hanging out with their mutual friends, Keonhee was dumb enough to mention a certain embarrassing accident that involved Son, who, for some weird reason, decided to give him a box of donuts afterwards. Lee should've known better, he should've remembered how red Dongmyeong’s face got, how he furrowed his eyebrows… Well, Keonhee did none of that and just devoured all of the donuts in a single evening and they were delicious.

Sickening were the days that followed.

Throughout the next week Keonhee had the weirdest dreams and each morning he woke up drenched in cold sweat, feeling his heart rush like crazy. Meeting with his old group of friends became a chore all of a sudden. Lee tried to convince himself that it was just the guilt he felt after letting Dongmyeong down like that but, as time passed, he felt more and more uneasy. He felt as if he was forcing himself into solitude, when there was someone waiting for him, someone who he had to meet…

And then **_he_** appeared. No explosions went off and no sakura bloomed in Keonhee’s chest when they first met. It was just a quiet evening in Dongmyeong’s bakery, the aircon was softly humming in the corner and there **_he_** was in his divvy pink sunglasses. Hwanwoong turned out to be one of Son’s acquaintances. He was, for sure, a buffoon but a sharp-witted one. He was… Charming. Keonhee didn't fall in love, no. He crash-landed into this whole huge feeling he developed towards a guy he barely even knew.

When Yeo’s cellphone started ringing and he excused himself out of the bakery, Keonhee could only sigh, staring at his back, as he slowly walked away. Suddenly a clap cut through stagnant air. Dongmyeong had slapped himself in the face… with a significant force, it seemed.

– I’m such a… – he sighed deeply, shaking his head.

That evening Keonhee didn't find out what was going on: Son kept silent but the expression on his face was full of guilt. His conscience tortured him for the next few days, until he finally confessed. Suddenly, everything was clear as day: where the weird dreams came from, why Lee had such a reaction to Hwanwoong and what was going to happen next.

The donuts turned out to be a potent love-potion and it was totally a mistake on Dongmyeong’s part. He wanted to make them attract small misfortune to the one who ate them. He was so annoyed while making them, though, that the poor pastries couldn't decide what to be, so they became everything at once. They attracted misfortune, made Keonhee sick and made him fall in love with… a stranger. If Dongmyeong had uttered a name while making these donuts, they would be like a bullet: destined to hit one target; but instead they were like a bomb: crashing into the Earth and creating an impact all around. Keonhee fell for someone random and that someone happened to be Hwanwoong.

***

– After all, it’s our destiny, huh? – Keonhee sighs, staring at their intertwined fingers, their hands resting on his knee. The morning is already in its full swing but the streets are still quiet and drowsy. Less than an hour remains until the heat of noon will brush that entrancement away from the town and the two find a shelter on a bench under a branchy tree for this short while.

– What do you mean? – Hwanwoong asks with a wily smile. He knows exactly what the answer is but he enjoys seeing Keonhee struggle to say a single little word.

– Well… – Lee audibly sucks air in through his teeth. His eyes start darting: one second he’s looking at the tips of his shoes, the other he’s looking at their hands and, finally, at his lovers face. Hwanwoong is surprisingly calm, even though laughter is welling up in his chest. Keonhee lowers his head.

– Our… relationship and stuff… – he mutters under his breath. Hwanwoong bites his lip and starts visibly trembling but eventually he ducks, screaming with laughter, his nose colliding with Keonhee’s knee. Lee immediately shakes his hand off and hides his own behind his back to emphasize how offended he truly is. 

In the next five minutes Hwanwoong cycles through calling him sweetie, honey, love and “Keonhee, God fucking damnit” and ends up smooching him on the forehead. The sound is so loud that it could seemingly echo through the whole city. The edges of Keonhee’s mouth twitch and all of his grumpiness melts away in an instant. Hwanwoong is proud of himself and perfectly content with this morning and his life in general so he pulls Lee closer, cradling his face in his hands, and presses a soft kiss on his lips.

Now that's a rarity!

Usually Keonhee's the one stealing kiss after kiss from him and that is what makes this chaste touch so special. Hwanwoong leans back almost immediately, looking Keonhee in the eye, and there's not a single speck of malice in this look.

– You’re the best. – he says surprisingly seriously.

– Really now? – Keonhee asks with a wide smile, his hands floating awkwardly in the air. He doesn't have a single idea of where he could put them without startling Hwanwoong. – Guess, it’s gonna…

The first raindrop falls down on the tip of his nose. The leaves give him a quiet but violent applause, apparently approving of the joke he never got to finish. The thunder is still far away, but an enormous yellowish-grey cloud quickly overpowers the sun, taking up the entire sky. In a few seconds the rain turns into a full-on downpour. Keonhee straddles his bike and Hwanwoong hops on the rack, just as he had already done so many times before. That way they won't be able to pick up any decent speed, but it's alright.

All of this is a game, after all.

Hwanwoong's not really that scared of his hair getting wet. He may moan about it but he'll still enjoy the water streaming down his face, washing away the heat. Keonhee actually knows that he won't get ill. He's not that fragile. They slowly go down the dirt road and it leads them to the place where they end up, no matter the circumstances, it seems.

The bakery greets them with its sign, so familiar to them. Hwanwoong hops off the bike first, zooming up the stairs. Both of them are soaked to the bone and, if they barge in right now, they will most definitely leave puddles of rainwater on the floor. Yeo slows down, feeling the water splashing around inside of his shoes with each step. He's almost at the glass door, ready to open it… And then he does a complete 180 and presses his index finger to his lips, telling Keonhee to keep quiet and leave this instant. Lee doesn't have a single clue of what's going on, as always, but Hwanwoong gives him a mysterious smile and promises to explain everything when they come home.

“Home” is an abstract term for them. They can just barge into any of their houses at any given moment to have some tea and kiss a little, maybe, and go even further, perhaps. The prospect of spending the whole day like that makes Hwanwoong forget all about his promise by the time they get to his house. Keonhee forgets about it even quicker.

That morning Hwanwoong sees nothing unusual, but Dongmyeong very obviously flirting with a customer. He doesn't see the look on his friend’s face but is baffled simply by the fact that Son is interested in anyone… Like that. Something is a little off about this but Dongmyeong can most definitely figure it out himself and Hwanwoong quickly decides not to look into it any further

***

– Hey, have you ever wanted to go elsewhere? Like… Out of town? – Keonhee asks, speaking over the ending credits of some movie that they kept as a background noise, rather than to actually watch it. Hwanwoong, whose head is resting on Lee’s shoulder, lets out a noise that could mean anything.

– Dunno… It could be nice to see what’s out in the big world… Maybe even in a different country. Where did this question even come from?

– Nowhere, really. – Keonhee answers, hiding his smile, that suddenly turns into a yawn, in the palm of his hand. The sun's already rising and they still haven't had a single hour of sleep. – But isn’t travelling kinda romantic? Being together in a different country, exploring everything together and all that jazz… And, man, just think of all the times there’d be just you and me… Alone, you know?

– Ah, ‘tis the same old sentimental Keonhee. – Hwanwoong giggles. – So, where’d you like to go?

– Paris, of course! – Lee doesn't hesitate for a second before giving an answer. Hwanwoong winces, for some reason.

– Hyung… You should really stop with the romcoms…

– Why, though?!

– Oh my God, Lee Keonhee! Remind me: why am I still dating you?

Keonhee decides to keep silent but they both the answer. They are such different people but they just go together so **_well_**. It's not about bad jokes and delicious glazed donuts anymore (Keonhee still sometimes trips over his own feet and shatters at least a plate a week, though). It's not entirely a prank or a game anymore.

They really are in love.


End file.
